1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to blow dryers having hidden power controls that are designed to be relatively inaccessible to a user but accessible to an installer.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, it is known in the art of blow dryers to provide multiple power settings. Typically, a blow dryer will have two or three settings to provide low medium or high heat settings. The change in a heat setting is achieved by providing increased or decreased wattage to the heating coils.
A power or wattage problem can arise in multiple unit dwellings, such as hotels wherein multiple high wattage appliances may be used at the same time. In the morning hours, many of the guests are simultaneously using the hotel-supplied blow dryers as they prepare for their day. They may also be using hotel-supplied coffee makers simultaneously. This results in a large power drain on the building's power system that can cause power outages in buildings with wiring that cannot handle the morning power surge.